creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A.B.Hajs
thumb|300px|Hajs BANANOWY? CZYLI, CO I JAK: Bananowy Hajs (inaczej: Bananek, Bananowa, Hajs, Hajsik, Hajster lub po prostu Banan) inaczej się zwie w życiu realistycznym. Angela, to jej prawdziwe imię. Wiele razy pomylona z płcią męską z powodu przezwiska Wbrew pozorom jej ulubionym owocem nie są banany, a hajsu wcale tak dużo nie ma. Tak na prawdę to woli jabłka, a pieniądze często zarabia u innych ludzi lub zwyczajnie ich okrada. Jest posiadaczem dwóch dusz. Christian, jej bliźniak, nie zostawia jej ani na krok. Zawsze jest obok, by ją chronić i dawać rady. Oczywiście, nie zawsze są one dobre. Jest bogiem. Tak, bogiem z małej litery, bo nie liczy się tytuł. Ważne są umiejętności, a tych Banan ma całkiem sporo. No, dobra… może i nie ma, ale co z tego? A dajcie się nacieszyć dzieciakowi ' ' CHARAKTEREK: Miła, dobra i sympatyczna, ale też wkurzająca i uparta. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej zachowuje się chamsko i wrednie. Oczywiście wmawia sobie, że to wszystko wina jej „podziału wewnętrznego”. Ma dość słabe poczucie humoru, bo takie jakieś suche Ogólnie to nie lubi ludzi, ale jakoś tak ostatnio zaczęła lubić pewną grupkę z Creepy Town. Raczej nie jest typem kompletnego samotnika, ale zbyt duże tłumy ludzi, którzy ją denerwują, skutkują poranieniem lub nawet śmiercią. WYGLĄD: Ma długie blond włosy, które układają się w nieujarzmione fale. Nie no dobra, może nie do końca nieujarzmione. Po prostu ma problemy z rozczesaniem cholernych kołtunów, ale to inna sprawa. W zależności od sytuacji, Bananowa może zmieniać ich kolor i strukturę. Jedyne, co w jej wyglądzie nie ulega zmianie to oczy, których kolor kojarzyć by się mógł z zimowym niebem. Ciuchy ma w miarę normalne, najbardziej lubi jednak swetry i czarne jeansy. Ma jednak jedną czarną sukienkę, którą uwielbia ponad wszystko. Na szyi zawsze ma przewiązany zegarek, na którego tarczy widnieje obraz lecącego ptaka. Zegarek ten ma jednak specjalne właściwości, którym Bananowa zawdzięcza miano boga. HISTORIA: W małym miasteczku zwanym Corverwood żyło niewielu ludzi. Jedną z nielicznych rodzin była rodzina Balevick. Młode małżeństwo posiadało już dwójkę dzieci. Były to bliźnięta: Christian i Angela. Oboje mieli niesforne blond włoski i jasnoniebieskie oczy. Nie mogli bez siebie wytrzymać ani jednego dnia. Pewnej nocy miasteczko Corverwood napadły demony. Niestety podczas tego ataku zginęła główna głowa rodziny Balevick oraz mały Christian. Młoda wdowa postanowiła uratować córkę, więc wysłała ją z wujkiem Carbertem do bezpiecznego miejsca. Niestety podczas drogi Carbert stracił życie, a Angela została sama na środku pustkowia, gdzie dowiedziała się, że jest posiadaczem dwóch dusz. Jedną z nich była dusza Christiana, który nie chciał opuszczać siostry. Wtedy właśnie odnalazł ją Eyeless, którego Hajs nazwała EJ. Widząc bezbronne dziecko, postanowił zabrać dziewczynkę do pobliskiego miasta. CreepyTown wyglądało dość dziwnie. Co chwila przez ulicę przechodził jakiś koleś z wyciętym uśmiechem, wysoki facet bez twarzy, dziewczyna w białej masce albo jakieś shinigami. EJ zaprowadził Hajs do swojego domu. Tam czekał na niego jakiś koleś, który według Hajsu wyglądał dość ciekawie. Nie wiedzieć czemu przypominał jej własnego ojca. Przez chwilę dziewczynka zapatrzyła się w Serka i podbiegła do niego. Przytuliła go i nazwała tatą. Tak właśnie Hajs znalazła nową rodzinę. Z początku nie było kolorowo, bo Serek i Vellox często się kłócili. W takich wypadkach zawsze biegła do wujka EJ i cioci Strange. Gdy sytuacja się łagodziła, Hajs wracała do rodziców, a dzień toczył się dalej. Pewnego dnia Serek oddał Hajs do adopcji. Na całe szczęście przygarnęła ją Ins, która mieszkała w domu EJ. Rodzeństwo opiekowało się dziewczynką, jednak ta nadal nazywała Serka i Vellox swoimi rodzicami. Mimo to, Hajs zamieszkała u EJ, gdzie równie często występowały kłótnie rodzinne. Pewnego dnia, gdy jeden z przyjaciół Hajs zamierzał odejść, ta nie wytrzymała bólu reszty swoich kumpli i postanowiła odejść z tego świata. Ostatecznie jednak zmieniła zdanie i stworzyła pewne tajemnicze i spokojne miejsce, tuż nad CreepyTown, które nazwała Krainą Wesołych Bananów. Żegnając się ze wszystkimi, wzleciała w powietrze i zniknęła w swojej krainie wraz z duchem swego brata. Nadal jednak odwiedzała swoją rodzinę, a niekiedy zostawała na kilka dni w domu EJ. ZEGAREK: Gdy Hajs i Chris mieszkali jeszcze w Corverwood, bawili się często w starej chacie. Krążyły plotki, że w tym miejscu mieszka wiedźma. Dzieci jednak nie wierzyły w tą opowieść i bez skrępowania skakały po spróchniałych schodach. Pewnego dnia, gdy rodzeństwo bawiło się w chowanego, Chris znalazł stary zegarek. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, ale uznał, że takie badziewie mogą nosić tylko dziewczyny. Wręczył więc zegarek swojej siostrze. Przedmiot jest wykonany prawie w całości z platyny. Na tarczy zegarka widnieje szybujący orzeł. Wokół niego znajdują się czarne ręcznie zapisane rzymskie cyfry. Cieniutkie wskazówki w kształcie strzał nie wskazują jednak dokładnej godziny. Obracają się w swoim własnym tempie i nie można ich przestawić. Mechanizm zegarka jest niesamowicie skomplikowany, więc nie ma możliwości, by można było stworzyć drugi identyczny. Zegarek ma jednak specjalne właściwości, które Hajs odkrywała z czasem. Z początku były to jedynie małe wybryki, takie jak unoszenie lekkich przedmiotów i teleportowanie ich kilka metrów dalej. Jednak z każdą chwilą zegar przybierał na mocy. W jednej chwili jego użytkownik może zmienić swój wygląd lub sprawić, by inni postrzegali go jako dziecko, a w drugiej zaczęli zupełnie inaczej myśleć niż do tej pory. W jednym wielkim skrócie: ten przedmiot sprawia, że możesz zrobić wszystko. Możesz dać życie nowemu stworzeniu lub je całkowicie odebrać. Możesz przyśpieszyć, zwolnić lub zatrzymać czas. Możesz cofnąć się do przeszłości lub zobaczyć przyszłość. MOJE SŁABOŚCI: Bez zegarka jestem tylko zwykłym złodziejem. Mimo, iż uznaję się za boga, nadal mam ciało człowieka, więc łatwo jest mnie zranić. Zwykle zbyt dobry humor Ale nawet ten humor jest suchy jak piasek. Bardzo często wyjeżdża z tym swoim tekstem „jestem bogiem, więc bla bla bla”. A to bardzo irytuje ludność Jak się za coś zabierze, to już tego nie skończy. Ma więcej wad, niż zalet. Wymyśliła sobie „podział wewnętrzny”, bo nie chce się przyznać, że ma nierówno pod sufitem. PODZIAŁ WEWNĘTRZNY: Tia. „Podział wewnętrzny” to wymysł znudzonej nastolatki, która w okresie buntu odizolowała się od reszty świata. Przez bardzo długi czas przesiadywała w swoim pokoju, nieczęsto wychodząc. Niestety została zmuszona do wyjazdu na kolonie. Los chciał, by owy wyjazd zaczął się od śmierci bardzo jej bliskiej osoby. Na domiar złego, wraz z Bananową na wyjazd wyruszyła również bardzo liczna grupka pustych lasek, których Hajs nienawidziła. Tak więc została sama. Kolonie nie trwały, co prawda, wiecznie. Mimo to, Hajs nie chciała spędzić dwóch tygodni odizolowana od grupy, więc postanowiła dołączyć się do „przewspaniałych” zabaw z resztą dziewczyn. Owe zabawy polegały na plotkowaniu, hejtowaniu i chichraniu się z byle powodu. Tia.. Z czasem Hajs zaczęła zauważać, że nie potrafi dopasować się do reszty, toteż wymyśliła sobie przyjaciela, Alexa. Przez kilka tygodni zastanawiała się nad tym, czy aby na pewno wszystko z nią w porządku. Uznała, że nowy przyjaciel jest jej tulpą, ale później zmieniła zdanie i wyszło, iż jest on drugą częścią jej. Nom, pokręcone, ale trudno. Tak więc Alex był jej drugą częścią, która niemalże nigdy nie zgadzała się z Bananową. Mimo to, jakoś się żyło. Z dnia na dzień Hajs czuła się coraz bardziej osaczona przez ludzi, tak więc zamykała się w swoim własnym świecie. Starała się przystosować do otoczenia, jednak coraz bardziej denerwowały ją płytkie zachowania nawet najbliższych osób. Przez to zaczęła czuć coraz większą nienawiść do ludzi. Zawsze starała się odepchnąć od siebie negatywne uczucia, jednak nie udawało jej się to. Dlatego też stała się bardziej chamska, cicha, agresywna i zamknięta w sobie. Wymyśliła więc sobie trzecią część siebie, Daniela. Siebie, Alexa i Daniela nazwała „podziałem wewnętrznym”. Dzięki temu łatwiej jest jej dokonywać wyborów i chociaż nie czuje się taka samotna. RODZINA I RESZTA ZIOMKÓW: Mam mamę, która nie chciała się do mnie przyznać, ale później dawała mi ciastka i głaskała. Często mnie tula i huga, i zawsze broni. Kiedy Serek ją całuje, ta daje mu z plaskacza. Szkoda, że tak często siedzi w szafie.. (Vellox) Mam tatę, który mnie nie kochał na początku, ale później mi robił samolociki i nosił na barana. Teraz zawsze mnie tula i kupuje, co chcę. W spadku (podobno) dostanę 10tyś. dolarów, samochód i dom. Jest smokiem, więc szybko nie umrze. (Serek) Mam wujka, który zawsze mnie wysłucha i prowadzi pizzerię. Lubię robić syf u niego w pokoju. Potrafi odpowiedzieć na każde moje pytanie, ale nigdy mi nie chce dawać wódki. Uzależniony od coli (Eyesless) Mam ciocię, która wytwarza kolorowe proszki, które robią różne dziwne rzeczy. Zawsze się mną opiekuje i mnie pilnuje. Pracuje w barze, a w wolnych chwilach siedzi pod mostem. No i jest syreną (Strange) Mam też ciocię, która jest szalona. Robi różne dziwne rzeczy, raz nawet założyła kapelę, którą musiał opłacić jej brat. Cóż, czego można się spodziewać po córce władcy piekieł? Chociaż tak właściwie córce anielicy i diabła. Albo jednak duchowi. Albo elfowi. no to może po prostu Insu? (Ins) I mam siostrę, która uczyła mnie wychowania seksualnego w burdelu... I jeszcze mi zabrała telefon. I nawet nie zauważyłam, że jest moją siostrą. I ogólnie to chyba nie przepada za mną, ale jest moją siostrą. (Rets) Mam siostrę, która jest tak samo przeklęta jak ja, ale zawsze stanie o mojej stronie. Jest szalona i śmieszna, chociaż dużo starsza ode mnie. (Lobo) I mam kolejną siostrę, która ma tylko cztery latka, ale jest… dość wybuchowa. Dosłownie. Wybucha wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze. (Jinx) I jeszcze mam chrzestną, co ma własny bunkier i domek jednorodzinny. Nie czyta, nie ogląda, nie słucha - jeśli nie dotyczy to jej osoby. Mówi, że nikt jej nie lubi, ale to kłamstwo. (DJ) No i mam ciocie, czo uwielbia Kurosza... i ciastka... i mięso... i spać... i ogólnie to jest jedynym demonem, co mu przyznałam miano "boga", oczywiście niższej rangi niż ja.. (Salai) No i kolejnego wujka, co kałasza czyma ze sobą. Lubi przyrodę, nie przepada la ludźmi (tak wnioskuję). Ogólnie to nawet nie wiedziałam, że jest moim wujkiem, ale czó tam... (Kalasher) Mam wujka i ciocię, którzy będą mnie bronić i zawsze mnie wysłuchają, gdy tylko mam jakiś problem. Wujek często wspomina dawne dzieje, a ciocia często siada na trumnie. (Loki i Madzia) Mam… Nie wiem kim jest, ale jest śmieszna i chyba ćpa coś (Natalia) Spodziewam się brata (Angelo, czy jak mu tam) Mam kota. (Kemsyt) Tego ziomka lubię. Jest piesełem (Touch) Troszku się zbytnio spina, ale có tam :D Ziomek jest git, lubię go. W połowie włada Piekłem, jest starszym bratem samego Szatana. Jak się okazuje, jest to mój pra-wujek. (Rico) I mam przyjaciela, który dawał mi kwiatki i lody. (Dansetsu) Jest właścicielem magicznego kucyka, który przez zmienienie się w biznesmena zniszczy świat miotaczem protonowym na kłamstwa Tuska. Nie znam gościa zbyt długo, ale i tak nazywam go Endi (EnderGuy) Nom, z CreepyTown to lubię wszystkich. Ogólnie to moja rodzinka jest tak bardzo patologicznie nienormalna, że ja sama nie wiem, czy mój brat jest moim wujkiem, a mój wujek jest szwagrem. CYTATY: „Ja, niechciane dziecko” - tak się podpisuję najczęściej (od kiedy Serek mnie wywalił z domu) „Ja, niechciane dziecko z Krainy Wesołych Bananów” - a tak się podpisuję, gdy odeszłam do mojej krainy. „Mimo, że ustawiłam sobie „avek uwagi” to i tak mnie nikt nie słucha?!” „Hajs się zgadza!” „Hayo!” „Wait, what?” „Jestem bogiem, więc mogę.” „Jestem bogiem, bóg może wszystko.” „Yey! – kiedy się cieszę.” "Nie bij…” "Jakaś laska chce cię zabić? Lepiej idź i się powieś, bo nikt ci nie pomoże” „Bow, to niesmaczne” – kiedy Bow powie, że je omlety z Nutellą. „Ja. A gdy ja mówię: TO ZNACZY, ŻE TO KURDE PRAWDA!” CIEKAWOSTKI: Jestem bogiem. Jestem dorosła, chociaż potrafię sprawić, by ludzie widzieli we mnie sześciolatkę. Jestem największym dziełem mojego tatusia. Nikt z CreepyTown nie widział mnie w „prawdziwej wersji” (czyt. jako szesnastolatki). Zawsze noszę przy sobie zapas tęczowych cukierków. Gram na pianinie. Uczę się hiszpana, chociaż nienawidzę tego przedmiotu (jestem w klasie rozszerzonej z językiem hiszpańskim, fuck logic) Gram w hokeja na trawie. Gdzieś w pokoju mam schowany kawałek lustra weneckiego (czyt. kawałek szkła, który przenosi cię do innych wymiarów) Mam własną krainę. Uwielbiam lody cytrynowe i czarnobiały kolor (tak, tak czarnobiały). Jestem w trakcie otwierania Podziemi, czyli firmy Hajs i spółka. Łatwo mnie przekupić słodyczami Kategoria:Mieszkańcy